Nano Flux
by Annetionette
Summary: I am a weapon, a tool; tools aren't supposed to feel anything. So why. Why do I feel lighter when I'm with her? Why do I hurt when she says she doesn't trust me? Do you even notice the power you have over me? Mea x Yami, mentions of Momo x Mikan
1. Chapter 1

I am a weapon, a tool; tools aren't supposed to feel anything. So why. Why do I feel lighter when I'm with her? Why do I hurt when she says she doesn't trust me? Do you even notice the power you have over me Yami? Mea x Yami, mentions of Momo x Mikan

* * *

Mea was looking out of the third floor classes' window down at a bench where a certain alien assassin was sitting. She just couldn't figure Golden Darkness out.

_They were both weapons, both tools, was it not logical that they both be used by the same person. After all having close range and long range weapons at the same time almost always provides the strongest force. Except Golden Darkness isn't just a weapon she's so much more in person… and that's exactly why. _Kurosaki Mea thought as she observed Golden Darkness smile ever so slightly as Mikan approached her. Mea narrowed her eyes feeling a twinge of some feeling as Mikan talked to Golden Darkness.

"Hey, walk with me"? Asked Nana

Snapping out of her revere Mea nodded and started to walk with Nana.

"So what was that whole evil glaring at Mikan thing for?" asked Nana.

"I...ehm... what reasons do people have for feeling hate towards another?" Mea replied.

"Well there's being a total perverted dog that doesn't think what he has is good enough".

"I don't think that's it" Mea said with a sweat drop.

"Or jealousy is another popular one" continued nana.

_I feel jealous of Mikan? For what she can't transform, she doesn't have strength, what could she possibly have that would make me jealous. _She has Golden Darkness's trust and her smile a small voice said_. Fine, then I just have to gain her trust and make her smile myself then I won't hate Mikan. _Why not just kill Mikan asked the voice?_ Because that would make Golden darkness distrust me… and sad which means she won't smile. I want her to smile._

"Or because they just have that type of face that makes you want to just" Nana continued on.

"Thanks for the advice but I promised I'd help Momo with the garden" Mea lied as they entered the Yuuki house proceeding to the backyard.

"But I was only halfway down the list of why I hate Rito" Nana said to herself as Mea closed the sliding glass door behind her.

* * *

"Hello Red Shadow" Momo said as she heard the door click closed behind her. "What do you want?"

"Advice" replied Mea in the most innocent tone she could manage.

"On?" Momo replied still untrusting on Mea.

"Making people smile"

"Wait what!?" Momo said with an eyebrow raised.

"I want to see Golden Darkness smile" replied Mea.

"Why?!" _I'm not even sure she can smile!_ Momo said a little more than slightly shocked.

"Well you make Rito and Mikan smile so I thought you could" Mea started but was interrupted by Momo.

"No I mean why do you want to make her smile?" _I make Mikan smile? Wait why do I care about Mikan its Yuuki Rito I'm after not Yuuki Mikan although…_

"So I'm not jealous of Mikan anymore" Mea deadpanned.

"You're jealous of Mikan?"

"Yes Golden Darkness trusts her and Mikan can make her smile so easily it's not fair!" Mea said with a pout.

"Well if you truly want to be her friend then you should start with calling her Yami….

"I really make Mikan smile?" Momo asked as Mea was leaving.

"Yeah but the funny thing is she only shows it when you're not looking". Mea told her as she went back inside to find Yami.

"Hmm that is funny" Momo said to herself as a Cheshire grin spread on her face.`

Mea entered the living room to find only Mikan in the open kitchen starting dinner.

"Where's Yami?"

"She just finished showering so she's probably still in my room getting dressed." Mikan answered while stirring something. "Don't keep her to long dinner will be done soon."

* * *

Mea entered to find Yami sitting in front of the mirror changing the size of her breasts completely oblivious to Mea's presence. Her face burning red, Mea tried to sneak back out of the room but stopped at the sound of Yami muttering something to herself. Creeping forwards Mea only caught the last words.

"would like me more if they were bigger?" Yami muttered to herself.

Unable to resist Mea asked. "Who would like you more?" Spinning around Yami came face to face with Mea.

"R-red Shadow?!" The blonde exclaimed while trying to regain composure.

_She's cute when she's embarrassed d._ Mea thought before repeating the question. "Who?"

"Yami! Mea! Dinners ready." Mikan yelled from downstairs. Yami walked towards the door but stopped next to Mea and half whispered. "I trust you won't tell anyone?"

"O-of course! Not a word." Mea said before following Yami to the dinner table all while smiling at the fact she trusted her with something but still slightly disappointed she didn't find out who Yami wanted to appeal to.

After dinner Yami left so Mikan had Mea help her with the dishes. One by one everyone else went to bed until it was only Mikan and Mea. Red Shadow was about to leave when Mikan stopped her.

"Wait Mea I-I need to ask you something." Mikan asked, slightly nervous of Red Shadow. Taking Mea's silence as a sign to continue she asked. "About Yami." Upon hearing her name Mea visibly stiffened and asked. "What about her?"

"Well I was wondering what your intentions are with her?" Mikan asked.

"What? Why do you care?" Mea said defensively.

"I – Because she's my best friend and she needs someone and I just don't want to see her hurt."

_Golden Darkness hurt! Ha that would take a lot even from me, but I don't want to hurt her do I? _That's why we're here remember, make her join our side or kill her the small voice said. _But, I just want to see her smile…_

"I just want to see her smile."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since that dinner and Mea had yet to have an opportunity to help or even prove herself trustful to Yami. _How can there be nothing to help her with! There's usually things happening all the time, but no the second I want to help her everyone decides to be all nor-. _Mea's thoughts were interrupted by a scream from inside the school she was perched atop. _Finally maybe I can help._

* * *

Well good job 'helping' the little voice told her sarcastically._ Oh shut up._ Turned out the screams were caused by Rito tripping his way through the student body and trying not to be the test subject of Lala's newest invention. Unfortunately Mea had gotten in the way of Rito and by some long odds had ended up getting hit instead of him which meant.

"I'm sooo sorry I didn't think it would do that" Lala apologized again for the fact that now Yami and Mea's hands were stuck together.

"It's not permanent is it?" Mea asked.

"no no the effects should wear off in twelve hours." Lala told them, putting emphasis on should.

"So we're stuck like this until ten at night!" Mea said sounding a combination of shocked and elated.

* * *

While walking through town Mea kept trying to talk to Yami but so far all attempts had been moot. "Well look on the bright side at least you're not stuck to Rito" Red shadow laughed and observed the smallest upturn of Yami's lips. "Hmmm I'm starved, let's go find something to eat." In response Yami simply nodded her head and lead them to a Taiyaki stand.

"Ah Yami I see you brought a friend, now lemme guess the usual for you and one Taiyaki forrr." The chef said.

"Mea, Kurosaki Mea" She answered to the chef's question.

"And are you and Yami just bestest friends to be holding hands like that?" He asked while putting the Taiyaki in a takeout bag. Yami opened her mouth to answer but Mea beat her to it saying. "Of Course!" With a big grin.

* * *

"Why do** I** have to carry all the food." Mea complained as they walked back to Rito's house.

"We are not bestest friends." Yami answered, earning a sad look from Mea. After several more steps Mea asked again.

"Yeah but why do I have to carry the food."

"Because you lied" Yami said while speeding up to make Mea do even more work.

"Fine, I'm sorry, but I still don't see why you get to eat while I carry the bag with more food." Red shadow continued to complain.

"I have a free hand." Yami answered causing Mea to look begrudgingly at the bag of food she was carrying in one hand and the hand she was holding in the other. At the look on Mea's face, Yami felt a little bad so she held the piece of taiyaki in front of Mea. "One bite" At the look of Elation on Mea's face, Yami felt something, maybe a glitch in the Nano-bots?

For the last couple blocks, Yami and Mea shared the taiyaki one piece at a time and as they got to Rito's house there was only one piece left. Unable to decide who should get it, Yami set it on the counter so Mea could throw the take-out bag away.

"Oo taiyaki"

The duo spun around just in time to watch Rito eat the last piece.

"Ritoooo!"

Eyes widening in realization Rito yelled "I didn't knoowww!" as he ran away from the two living weapons.

* * *

"You know, we really do make a good team" Mea panted, standing over an unconscious Rito. As much as Yami wanted to deny it Mea was right, but it was only because their powers complimented each other, not any other reason. Right?

"Perhaps" Yami said trying to downplay any significance.

"Oh you know I'm right." Mea countered.

"Fine, we make a good team"

Seemingly happy with that answer Mea led them back inside.

"Oh Yami, Mea. Lala told me what happened, you can use the guest room tonight, you know just in case it doesn't wear off." Mikan greeted them.

"W-wait we might have to, sleep together?" Mea asked in a tone mixed of fear, excitement, surprise.

"Yeah, sure ive slept together with a lot of my friends." Mikan answered innocently. To which Rito replied (having just woken up)

"W-what?! who's sleeping together!" He asked jumping over a little to energetically. Unfortunately for him Yami was just waiting for an opportunity and sent him back to the floor with her usual.

"I hate ecchi people."

* * *

Unfortunately for the duo of living weapons their hands remained stuck together throughout the rest of the day, dinner, and past everyone else going to bed. Seeing as their wasn't any other real choice they tried to make the best of it and lay down back to back as Mikan called from down the hall.

"Goodnight!" which was responded to by several other good nights from throughout the house.

"Yami…", "You don't hate me do you?" Mea asked timidly after a short uncomfortable silence.

"No.. I just.. don't understand." Yami relented with her back still turned.

Re-positioning their hands Mea rolled over to (try) and face Yami. "Don't understand what?"

Finally rolling over too Yami had an uncharacteristic blush and opened her mouth to say something but just then their hands came apart silencing them both.

"W-well we're already in bed and we don't want to wake everyone else." Mea started "O-one night couldn't hurt, Mikan does it all the time." She continued with a short laugh.

"O-ok…" Yami replied rolling over again and as Mea scooted closer elaborated. "Just, no ecchi stuff."

* * *

The pair were awakened by (surprisingly) Rito's cry of "I'm sorry I'll come back later!" followed by Mikan yelling after him "It's not what it looks like!." Unfortunately the fleeing Rito ended up in Mea & Yami's room causing him to stumble upon (literally) Mea with her arms around Yami whose back was turned (both barely awake). Upon landing Rito immediately scrambled to his feet with a (déjà vu) "I-I'm sorry ill come back later!" Before running out of the house (presumably to school).

Hurrying out the door Mikan yelled "Wait Rito!... you forgot to put on your pants...", but unfortunately he had already ran out of hearing distance.


	3. Interlude 1

(This chapter /mostly dedicated to Mizuki00, ty for your interest & support :), as well as everyone else reading this!, So as a reward here's what's happened with Momo and Mikan so far, you know- when we were focused on Mea and Yami,)

"Hey Yami?" Mikan asked as she and Golden Darkness walked across the school grounds on their way back to the formers house. "I- is there any... advice you could give on how to c-confess to someone?" She asked slightly blushing from embarrassment.

Yami (barely visibly affected) replied. "Well, I... I've never really had anyone like that."

"Ehh?never?!" Mikan said suddenly more interested in Yami's (lack of) a love life.

"Well... There is someone I feel... differently about now." Yami said looking straight ahead trying to maintain her usual stoic attitude.

"Well I'm sure you'll get them." Mikan urged her optimistically, causing a slight smile to grace Yami's face. "Me on the other hand, well just look." She laughed jokingly (to hide her real anxiety about the facts)

Yami didn't entirely understand, she thought her friend was beautiful. Sure she didn't exactly have the biggest... _Would she really like me more they were bigger?_

* * *

As the sliding door opened Momo quelled her surprise as Mea walked out. Turning around Momo greeted in a slightly cold tone. "Hello Red Shadow, what do you want?"

"Advice." She replied in a seemingly innocent tone.

"On?" Momo replied with a raised eyebrow, still suspicious of the others intentions.

"Making people smile." Mea replied almost playfully.

"Wait what?!" Momo replied shocked. _Why in the world would RED SHADOW want to know how to make people smile?!_

"I want to make Golden Darkness smile." She clarified at Momo's tone.

"Why?!" _I'm not even sure she can smile!_ Momo exclaimed.

""Well you make Rito and Mikan smile so I thought you could" Mea started but Momo interrupted her.

"No I mean why do you want to make her smile?"_ I make Mikan smile? Wait why do I care about Mikan its Yuuki Rito I'm after not Yuuki Mikan although_…

"So I'm not jealous of Mikan anymore" Mea deadpanned, interrupting Momo's thoughts.

"You're jealous of Mikan?" Momo asked incredulously.

"Yes Golden Darkness trusts her and Mikan can make her smile so easily it's not fair!" Mea said with a pout.

Still wondering if the red haired girl was entirely serious Momo started. "Well if you truly want to be her friend then you should start with calling her Yami….

~~~O~~~

"I really make Mikan smile?" Momo asked as Mea was leaving.

"Yeah but the funny thing is she only shows it when you're not looking". Mea told her as she went back inside.

"Hmm that is funny" Momo said to herself as a predatory grin spread on her face. _Hmm perhaps I can work this into the haram plan… just in case Rito doesn't want her that it… not because I could possibly be attracted to Rito's sister… although they are related and I can see the resemblance… _

* * *

Before dinner Mea went up to see Yami which lasted….. until dinner was ready. _Always a good sign _Momo thought to herself. As they were eating Momo kept trying to gauge Mikans' reactions to certain 'ways' she was eating her food. So far nothing, but then again she hadn't glanced down this side of the table yet.

_Maybe Mea was wrong… _Momo thought with more disappointment than she would have predicted. _AH there!_ Momo suddenly smirked as she earned an averted gaze and a small blush. Momo then did the same thing to Rito but noticed even though she got the same reaction it wasn't the same. _Hmm she was right! They act exactly the same, oh I wonder what else would be the identical._ Momo thought as she went over all the things she teased Rito with.

* * *

The next morning Rito woke up and took a cautious glance around his room as he registered that there was no naked Momo in his bed. After making sure he breathed a sigh of relief as she wasn't in his room. _As much of a relief that is, I wonder where she is._

Mikan slowly awoke and tried to roll over but found another body in her bed. Eyes snapping open she found a sultry eyed Momo staring back. Glancing down Mikan found that the pink-haired princess was also lacking in clothes.

"Eeh I-I" Mikan practically squeaked as her face reddened at the sight before her.

"Say Mikan you were much more vocal during your dream last night." Momo teased pulling the other closer. She was surprised to find that Mikan (instead stammering and jumping out of the bed) quickly went silent.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Mikan said quietly looking away, flushed, recalling her dream.

_Eh she really?, I was just bluffing to see her reaction. _Momo thought as she continued to observe Mikan (who was now basically in her arms).

Looking up Mikan continued," but now that you know… I might … as …. Well…" she said softly trailing off as she leaned towards Momo.

_Wait is she really going to. _Momo thought as she watched Mikan slowly closing her eyes and lean in. The moment was ruined however as Rito opened the door, causing Mikan to scramble to get up (falling off the bed in the process).

"Hey Mikan have you seen." He started but stopped at the sight of Momo lacking in clothes and Mikan (blushing) who had (obviously in a hurry) gotten tangled in her blankets and fallen to the floor.

"N-Never mind I-Sorry for intruding!" Rito said, promptly leaving.

"W-wait, it's not what it looks like." Mikan tried to explain rushing after Rito.

_Hehe- that was fun! Although, why did I let Mikan almost kiss me? I didn't actually want her to right? I just wanted to…. What was it I wanted to do again?_


End file.
